


打工

by Algae_RA1



Series: 兔子君的日常生活 [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Chinese, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接动画END之后兔子（和大和）的日常（？）生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	打工

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 清水慢热攻受无差  
> 2\. 二设，动画结局之后世界线，游戏情节/人物性格有  
> 3\. 除了tag之外的其余cp请自由心证  
> 4.小段子写萌梗  
> 

（一）  
  
“usagi桑！”  
  
听见小孩子兴奋的声音，一只巨大的白兔——穿着全身白兔玩偶套装的人轻快地转过身来。它弯下腰，满是笑意地应答道：  
  
“是，兔子在这里！”  
  
“可以，可以一起拍一张照片吗？”  
  
不知道为什么突然害羞起来的两个孩子，睁着大大的眼睛紧张地盯着面前有着雪白的长耳朵，红宝石一样眼睛的兔子，生怕他不答应似的。  
  
巨大的兔子看了一眼他们身后拿着相机，笑的开心的年轻夫妇，语气轻松地答应下来：  
  
“没问题啊，嘿—”  
  
一边说着，他就一手一个，把两个孩子抱了起来。只是稍稍惊讶了一下，两个孩子欢呼了一声，一左一右紧紧地抓着长长的绒毛，两张笑脸几乎是开出了花一般。  
  
“咔嚓”  
  
“咔嚓”  
  
放下两个孩子，他又从一旁的架子上解下两只气球，一手一个，递到了他们面前。  
  
“给，今天要玩的愉快哦！”  
  
“谢谢兔子先生！”  
  
两个一般大小的孩子带着红扑扑的脸蛋，拽着属于自己的气球朝着父母跑去。  
  
看着这一幕，玩偶内的青年不禁也露出了一个笑容。  
  
目送着这一家四口离开，他正准备整理一下自己摊子上的气球，别在左耳上的蓝牙就响了起来：  
  
“现在是任务时间，注意你的行为，响希。”  
  
一贯的冷淡口气，青年几乎可以看见那张容姿端丽却不苟言笑的脸，正面无表情的通过大屏幕看着自己的样子。  
  
他压低了声音，却掩饰不住自己声音里的放松和笑意：  
  
“没问题，我正在往预定地点转移。”  
  
===  
  
迫真琴按照预定的计划，站在众多协调和支援的人员之上，向行动小组有条不紊地下达命令，在她面前排开的众多巨大悬空屏幕上，不停地切换着从不同的监视摄像中调入的实时画面。  
  
不过奇怪的是，其中一个画面上竟然是一只巨大兔子的人偶。她非常确定自己亲手写下的行动计划里并没有这么一号人物的存在，但是她的顶头上司，日本气象厅·指定地磁调查部（JP's）最年轻的的局长，峰津院大和在下达了“保持对这名参与者的行动路线的实时播放”之外，就没有更多的解释了。就连之后对他的单独指示，也莫名其妙得让人摸不着头脑。  
  
虽然知道自己的上司一贯秉持神秘主义的作风，很少会把所有的前因后果都交代清楚，但是像这一次一样彻底的保密行为却从来没有过。想起每个人在行动开始前的集合时看见突然冒出的那个青年，都忍不住瞪大了眼睛的样子，迫毫不怀疑除了局长本人之外，JP's里没有其他人知道这名看起来普普通通的人到底是什么来历。  
  
更何况他还没有和其他的队员一起行动。从前也不是没有出现过从其他地方抽调特殊人才进行增援的任务，但是无论是负责前线还是后方，参与者都会与行动队队员进行密切的合作。但是这名青年却不一样，除了最开始集合的时候与其他人一起从 JP‘s的支部出发之外，他去的地方，做的事情看起来和这次任务并没有任何关系。而更像是……一个正常的大学生在周末的打工——去游园会上扮演巨大的兔子人偶。  
  
这一次，JP's的任务是安抚/遣返建御雷神这位鬼神。不知为什么，从两年前开始，各样的幽鬼，魔王，妖精，幻魔等只存在于传说中的形象逐步具现在了世界上，虽然和源远流长的各类神话和传说中略有出入，但是持有着与那些传说相符名字的化身们，却完全再现故事中所持有的力量，两年前在死海的事故就充分说明了这一点。虽然发生在无人区的巨大损毁在各国的共识下对普通民众作出了合理的解释，但是在知道真相的相关机构和政府高层中，不安的情绪却日益增长着。  
  
幸好并不是所有人都对此一无所知，在这里领导着他们的这个人，峰津院大和，继承了古老的血脉并将之发挥到极致的这个人，似乎对一切都了若指掌。在他果断的指挥之下，除了最开始的不知所措之外，JP's几乎没有遭受到重大的损失。凭借着精英行动队的强悍实力，JP's一 时在灵识者的世界里声名大噪，围绕着这名年轻的过分的领导者的猜测和传闻也愈发甚嚣尘上。不过这两年间，他一次都没有出手，只是站在指挥的位置上，下达命 令，甚至在最近一年里，还逐渐把指挥交到了副官迫真琴的手中，而本人只在场默默注视着行动的开展，除了两次的意外情况，从未插手她的指挥。  
  
正因为如此，这一次的行动才显得尤其引人注目。  
  
所有的人都在好奇那个和从来都独自一人的局长并肩而来的青年是谁，但是谁都没有那个胆量八卦自己的上司——这个出了名的严厉和不留情面，从面子到里子都全是冰块一样冷淡的人。而局内唯一免疫峰津院的冰冷气场，也有足够的筹码保护自己不受惩罚的菅野史博士，管理着JP's的安全以及召唤系统的专家，则令人遗憾 的并不在场。她已经提前一天赶赴岛根松江，为了确保任务的顺利完成而进行场地布置了。  
  
轻轻地摇了摇头，把多余的想法晃出脑海，真琴仔细聆听着队员们逐一汇报。  
  
“区域内魔力反应增加！”  
  
“龙脉术式展开！”  
  
“捕捉到物质变动点！”  
  
“诱导开始！”  
  
“结界展开！”  
  
一连串的命令之后，看见显示屏上出现的巨人出现在了结界之内，手握着操作终端的众人不由得松了一口气。但是还没等这个呼吸出口，真琴冷静的声音就传了过来：  
  
“不要松懈，这只是完成了第一步而已。现在，任务开始！”  
  
没错，在魔力反应出现的时候激活已经布置好的结界，锁定波动，然后在建御雷出现的一瞬间展开，创造出“另一个世界”，将这本不属于这个世界的力量推入其中是JP's应对这些恶魔的第一步。局长在最开始的时候向所有的人解释过，不过晦涩的术语和冗长的过程几乎让所有人都放弃了理解，只是简单的归结为“类似于短时间小范围可以将生命体包裹在其中的结界”。不仅是为了掩人耳目，更重要的是，在结界内发生的一切破坏和损毁，都不会影响到现实生活中的一切。  
  
——这也从侧面表现出，这些不知为何而来的存在到底有着多么可怖的力量。  
  
但这并不意味着人类走投无路。  
  
在场的十二名队员熟练地拿出了操作终端，随着命令的输入，每个人的身旁都出现了奇异的光圈——或者以奇幻小说里面的用词来说，是召唤阵。队员们身旁都出现了 各自的专属仲魔——由人类召唤并且降服，听命于召唤者的恶魔。随着他们的一声令下，在召唤阵消失的同时，所有的仲魔都冲向了建御雷——这名传说中司掌雷电的武神。  
  
作战开始后，所有屏幕的显示画面就会由摄像头所拍摄的普通画面切换为由龙脉中所反馈的力量所显示的，仅仅显现魔力的图样，但是仅仅看着这剧烈变化的魔力值，就可以知道场中的战况有多么激烈了。不允许后退，一旦失败，结界就会崩溃，松江也会遭受到灭顶之灾。  
  
巨大的武神似乎还没有完全清醒过来，只是被顶地承受着来自四方的攻击，但是就算如此，从他身上反射的伤害也足够在短时间内让JP's所属的大部分恶魔在前两轮就失去行动力了。结界内治疗术的光芒此起彼伏，攻击的频率和次数也减慢了下来。  
  
“雷属性攻击反射！”  
  
“物理攻击被削弱！”  
  
“火与冰霜的攻击有效！”  
  
“风属性弱点打击！”  
  
第一轮的试探性攻击是为了收集数据，找出对手的弱点。经过数次战斗的队员们已经逐渐熟练地掌握了技巧，虽然受伤无可避免，但是每个人都已经成长起来了。  
  
“A组和C组向两方散开，夹击建御雷，B组和D组待命。”  
  
眼看着代表治疗的光芒减弱下去，迫真琴知道是时候展开第二轮攻击了，她有条不紊地下达着指令。  
  
而根据她的指示，身在松江的所有的队员都动了起来，代表每个人的圆点和相应的数值在屏幕上游动着。很快就形成了包围圈，将行动缓慢的武神围在了中间。  
  
在场的队员们遵循着指令，拿出了形似手机的便携式终端，对着属于自己的恶魔下达了指令。  
  
“A1试探性攻击！”手持浅白色的终端，一名队员报告道。他前方的恶魔随着输入的指令朝着巨大恶魔的侧面发出一串光波，毫不意外地击中了这名鬼神的右臂。巨大的身躯稍微晃动了一下，巨人便转向了这名攻击者，并没有明显伤痕的右臂伸向他的方向，似乎是想要将他抓在手中。  
  
刚刚下达完一轮指令的队员正在剧烈的喘息中，只能眼睁睁地看着钢铁般的五指向自己伸来，不过他却毫不担心。  
  
“B3防护之盾！”  
  
青色的光在他身前一闪而过，却阻挡下建御雷的动作。与此同时，C组也开始了动作。  
  
“C1攻击头部！”  
“C2攻击颈部！”  
“C3攻击手部关节！”  
  
接二连三的攻击落在了鬼神毫无防备的背后，密集的击打全数落在了指定的部位，无一落空。  
  
而在东京支部的指挥室内，迫紧紧盯着屏幕上突然下降的魔力值，开口对队员们说道：  
  
“做的好，建御雷的数值已经开始下降，攻击有效。C组保持攻击强度，B组在三轮之后顶上！D组和A组做好防护和支援！”  
  
话音刚落，已经被动地承受了数十分钟攻击的巨人的身周便涌出了大量灵力，空气里窜过微弱的电流，所有的在场人员都不禁竖起了汗毛——他们能感受到雷的力量从 恶魔的内部被释放出来。仍有余力的队员立刻下达了防护的指令，而其他人则召回了恶魔挡在自己前方，他们知道，这是他醒来的第一击，也会是短时间内最强大的 一击，只要能够捱过去，那么接下来的时间里只要集中火力，就可以像之前的几次任务一样顺利的解决掉建御雷。  
  
眨眼间，无数落雷从他们的头顶上降下，密集的能量冲击着这个密闭的结界，青白色的电光打在防护罩上，一下，两下，三下。能量构成的护罩达到了极限而碎裂崩塌，但是恶魔们却毫不在意地用自己的躯体填上了护罩的空缺，承受住了最后一道落雷。  
  
待到被这巨大能量激起的尘埃散去，几乎每个人都是灰头土脸，但是他们眼睛里却闪着兴奋的光：  
  
没错，他们还活着，还能够继续。  
  
手上的动作不停，失去了自己恶魔同伴的几名队员又重新召唤出了第二名同伴，通过终端下达了攻击的指令。一时间，恶魔们围绕着似乎短时间内力竭的巨人，展开了猛烈的攻势。  
  
迫紧张地看着屏幕上闪动的数据，虽然已经由预言术得知了概况，但不断跳动着上升的数值实在让人惊心吊胆。虽然她一直在为这一刻的来临做着准备，但是说实话， 除了那些来自报告上的铅字和手中终端里的仲魔，在一开始的时候，她并不比一个普通人更有经验。第一场战斗时扑面而来的压迫感，刺痛双眼的光芒和让人烦躁的尖啸，还有过分强大的灵力已经不知节制的破坏欲，都让她下意识地想要逃跑。  
  
但是身为JP's一员的责任和荣耀压倒了本能，就算双手还在颤抖，她也咬着牙坚持了下来——代价是不得不老老实实地在病床上躺了两天，外加被柳谷医生的碎碎念。不过在归队的时候，却破天荒地看见了局长的笑容。  
  
不是他一贯的的，带着嘲讽或是居高临下的笑容，而是单纯的开怀的笑意。  
  
这一刻，迫真琴知道自己不会后悔自己的选择，就算今后有一天她可能会死无葬身之地，但是至少，在那之前她都可以为了这个人的理想而努力。她曾经一度失去的未来，可以寄托在这个人，和他所想要守护的这个国家上。  
  
这两年间，JP's的本部和各地支部都经历过人事的变动。有新人加入，也有人离开——应对D的时候谁都不敢保证百分之百的安全，但是却没有人在成为正式队员后提出过退部申请。  
  
听起来真是不可思议，不过看着立于全局的顶端的这名已经逐渐褪去的稚气，身形却还没有成长完全的少年，似乎零退出的纪录也并不是那么令人吃惊的事情了。峰津院大和，这个不为普通人所知的名字却代表着无可动摇的力量和永不退缩的气势，只要他站在那里就能让JP's上下俯首，为他的命令而万死不辞。  
  
然而，跟随在局长的身边越久，她就越感觉到谜团深深。说不好奇是假的，不过迫克制着自己的好奇心，谨慎地站在峰津院身后的位置上，恪尽职守地完成自己的分内 事。在这一点上，她没少被菅野史打趣。和自己当初来到JP's时的落魄不同，史是由当年还不满十六的局长直接出面，重金厚礼邀请入部。那时还不满二十岁的 她已是业内出类拔萃的天才——即使这个名号在峰津院大和的面前并不值得一提，但对于所有的普通人来说，已经是穷极一生都难以追赶的高度了。  
  
面对着这样优秀的人，迫不是没有过自卑感，但某一天的偶然却改变了她。那时，一向不理会人际交往，只专注于眼前工作和研究的史和自己在走廊上擦肩而过的瞬 间，她那双情感淡薄的眼睛破天荒地从报告上离开，扫过当时还并不十分习惯这座堂皇的地下建筑的迫，其中闪过一丝趣味，然后竟然开口邀请道：  
  
“小迫，要不要来我的实验室？”  
  
“……”一时间太过震惊而无法应答的迫就这样被拉着去了应该是机密重地的实验室，这也让她那天无法及时给局长送交报告。不过峰津院大和在听完她的报告和致歉后，少见地没有责怪她的失职，只是勾了勾嘴角表示知道了。  
  
这之后，菅野史之于自己，似乎就不只是个精英研究员而已。迫逐渐不再拘谨，两人之间的话题慢慢从实验和理论扩展到早午晚饭，甚至有时候迫还会特意拉身为工作狂的史出去喝酒。就这摊子上暖黄色的光，冰凉的啤酒和佐酒的小菜，两人常常聊一些JP's里一些并不太机密的话题，大多时间都是迫在说，史听着，偶尔一针见血地毒舌一下——对象通常都是那位局长。  
  
史一点都没有普通部员对他的敬意，当然她也从来没有逾矩的言论和行为。迫常常想，在她眼里，大概除了有研究价值的东西之外，其他都是一样的吧。不过用她自己的话来说，就是“哎呀？小迫其实你也很有趣的哟~”只是迫从来都看不透那双眼睛。  
  
因此在恶魔事件爆发之后，两人好不容易再次找到机会出来喝酒的时，迫将刚刚从冰格里拿出来的啤酒一口气灌下，无奈地叹了口气，说道：  
  
“真不知道局长到底在想什么，这种事情……”  
  
一旁慢条斯理地夹起烤香菇，小心吹了几口气，然后才送入口中的菅野并没有立刻回应。浅碟中的食物消失了大半之后，一向没什么表情的科学家才抿了口酒，淡淡地说了句：  
  
“那就去问他，怎么样？”  
  
“！”听到好友的话，迫不禁瞪大了眼睛，虽然史一向都不按常理出牌，但是这句话也着实太过了……  
  
“这么惊讶吗？”侧过头看了一眼迫，一贯面无表情的菅野弯了弯唇角，眼睛中映着在风中微微摇动的小灯发出的暖光，仿佛觉得很有趣的样子，“你想知道答案，而局长知道答案，最快的方式就是直接去问他。”  
  
“可，可是……”迫被看得有些窘迫，脸上有些热，不知道是不是因为刚才的酒，“局长的态度……”  
  
菅野“呵”地笑了出来，平时如白板一样的脸顿时生动了起来，但是说出口的话却并没有减弱多少力度。  
  
“小迫，你就是这样才有趣，从一开始，到现在都没变啊。”  
  
受 不了调侃的迫只好生硬地转换了话题，但是那段对话却一直留在她的脑子里，没法揭过去。她知道自己问不出口。而且她知道，很多事情并不是知道答案就足够的， 而且大部分情况下，知道答案其实并不能改变什么。毕竟早就下定了决心，不论前方等待的是什么，只要是局长的命令，那么自己一定会毫无保留地遵从，并且一直跟随到力竭的时候。  
  
就像现在，她能做的就是关注从监视屏和下方即时信息和技术处理队中源源不断传出来的报告和消息，迅速筛选出重要的部分，传递给现场的队员，提供后方的支持和指挥。  
  
结界是由史亲自布下的，肯定不会有问题，重点在于队员们是否能支撑到建御雷被他们的仲魔打到的时候。以人类的血肉之躯驱使恶魔是一件异常耗费体力和精力的事情，在迫所知的范围内，除了局长之外，没有第二个人能够连续参加三场以上的任务——实际上，在任务表上，都会尽量避免接连两次派出同一名队员。身为召唤者所能够支撑住的时间越长，相应恶魔的活跃时间也就越长，那么完成任务的几率和安全性也就能够能够得到保障。  
  
“C队再次替换A队，B队支援，D1D2掩护C1D3离开攻击范围！”已经有两名队员体力不支倒地了，所幸应该只是耗尽了力量，只要能够尽快击败建御雷，就可以打开结界然后进行检查和救护。  
  
好在代表着建御雷的数值一直在减少，虽然亮度上和它身旁的那些相比，仍然显得太过刺眼，但是从下方传来坚定的报告证实了它并不是坚不可摧的。  
  
从行动一开始就提着的一颗心总算是放了下来。迫眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，稍微分了点神。但是就在这一刻，与临时监控点相连的警报声响了起来，尖锐地仿佛直戳人心。  
  
“能量有异动，无法预测动向。预计在十秒之后爆发。”  
  
为了保证通话质量，所有的联络只有声音讯号，指挥室里回响着的是菅野史简洁而平板的话。而随着她话音落下，一旁自动计时的读秒也响了起来  
  
“十……”  
  
“全员后退！退至安全距离！”迫立刻向现场的队员下达了指令，一面在心里暗暗责备自己的大意。  
  
看不见画面，但是从数值反应上来了，所有人应该是退避到结界的边缘地区。  
  
迫不禁痛恨起自己的无能为力，现在除了祈祷之外，她什么都做不到。  
  
“响希，做好准备。”  
  
一 直都没有出声的峰津院大和却在此时对着通讯器说了一句话，是他一贯带着些微嘲讽的命令口吻，言简意赅而不容置疑。由于并不是今天行动的指挥，因此广播的线路并没有连接到他的通话线路上，只有站得离他最近的迫真琴听到了。她飞速扫了一眼屏幕，之前还忠实地跟随者兔子人偶的那一台此刻却和其他一样转入了专用的魔力显示之中，因此根本无法看到那个协助者。  
  
来不及细想，菅野那边的倒计时已经到了尽头。  
  
“……零。”  
  
随着话音了落下，巨大的魔力震荡传了过来。虽然没有实感，但是可以感受到大地的颤动，不该听见的低沉吼声响起，每个人的内心深处都不由得随着这低吟声而颤抖着，只觉得脚踩的坚实地面在崩裂，视线抖动着，什么都看不清，耳中除了那声音之外，什么也听不见。  
  
“这，这难道是……”  
  
回荡的低鸣却在眨眼间就散去了，自灵魂深处传来的动荡也随之平息了下来。迫用力撑着手臂，大口地呼吸着，恢复了正常的五感之后环视着周围。部员们似乎大多还在恢复过程中，并没有出现明显的伤亡，面前的显示屏也还在正常的工作着，所有的行动队队员们都还活着！迫不禁松了一口气。没有回头的她却并没有发现站在她身后的那人身上亮起的蓝光正在慢慢退去，他从始至终就一直保持着那个姿势，不曾动摇过。  
  
“真危险。不过结界完好。”  
  
甫一接通线路，菅野的声音就传了过来，虽然因为信号的关系有些沙哑，但是语气一样的沉稳。  
  
“建御雷数值下降！”  
  
但是不等迫做出反应，从一直监视着灵体的乙组方向传来了惊呼声。  
  
“50%，46%，34%……还在继续下降中！”  
  
看着屏幕上静止不动，代表行动队员的三角，迫真琴此刻无论如何也无法让自己冷静下来，多种可能性在她心里掠过 ，却又被一一否认：不，不可能是力竭了，除非有召唤者的强制命令，这些突然出现的强大恶魔从来都不曾出现过耗尽力量的时候——他们只能被削弱，等待被遣返或者是被封印；也不可能是行动队的成果，所 有的己方人员都处在防御的状态中，就算建御雷暴露出了弱点，在可以想见的巨大力量的乱流中，在场的人员中，也没有谁可以一击必杀；难道是结界的关系？不， 也不可能，史从来没提过这一点……  
  
“建御雷已经被压制入法阵，但是它的力量下降速度减缓！”  
  
已经没时间想原因了，迫当即指示所有还尚有余力的队员发动攻击：  
  
“A2B1，B3D2，从两侧对恶魔展开攻击！C3D1激活结界的控制术式，C2激活遣返术式。”  
  
前一刻还是静止的队员们立刻动了，代表恶魔力量的数值又重新开始和着秒针跳动的频率下落，从线路那一段传来的平板声音也报告着“一切稳定”。  
  
最后的三分钟，所有人都在屏息等待着结果。迫紧张地看着屏幕上不停变化的数字，毫不自觉指尖几乎要戳破手心。指挥室里此起彼伏的报告也全都消失了——因为没 有必要了，所有的变数都集中在了那方寸之地：六名队员，他们所驱使了六只仲魔，还有他们共同面对的庞大巨人。连眨眼的时间都没有，迫一动也不动地盯着跳动 的数字，  
  
19.4%，17.5%，16.1%，14.4%，13.2%，11.9%，11.1%，10.9%——  
  
“——魔力值降低至可压制范围，在场人员进行控制，完成后遣返。”  
  
很明显也在实时监视着战斗的菅野史在建御雷的力量达到阈值的时候发出了指示，与此同时，C3D1的图标变得明亮起来。在场的两人藉由结界的中转，能够短暂地调用经过术式控制的龙脉的一部分力量，虽然比不上真正原力的千万分之一，但是面对虚弱的巨人已经绰绰有余。巨大的身躯在不成形的抵抗之后便化为虚影，气势也随之淡化，而捕捉到这一刻的C2则启动了操作终端中已经设定好的术式，繁复的法阵在已经虚化的建御雷脚下展开，其上的符文依次亮起，巨人的身影彻底消失蓝光中。  
  
监视屏上的魔力反应已经消失，迫终于放下心来，开口道：  
  
“做的很好，辛苦了。任务顺利完成。请在原地等待接应。”  
  
现场的队伍只中剩余五名还勉强能够站立的队员，但是全员生还，也没有任何人的伤势严重到需要立刻处理的程度，这实在是太幸运了。指挥室里已经有不少部员摘下了耳机，击掌欢呼起来。迫也可以听到从耳机中传来的，行动队队员们高昂的声音。她一直绷着的脸也不禁软化下来，这才意识到自己已经在手心中掐出数个印子 来。  
  
在心底对自己的不冷静摇摇头，迫真琴习惯性地转身面对自己身后的人。  
  
“局长……”  
  
“做的不错。明天上午八点把详细的报告交过来。  
  
露出略带赞许的笑容，峰津院大和用着一贯的口吻下达了命令，锐利的视线里带着洞察一切的了然。因此在稍微停顿之后，又加了一句，  
  
“还有什么问题吗？”  
  
“是关于……不，没有了。我会在明天早上将报告交过去的。”  
  
并没有深究她的改口，这位人人敬畏的局长向前走了两步，站在了指挥的位置上，开口说道：  
  
“感谢诸位今日的努力，你们每个人都是JP's的重要力量，我很期待你们日后的表现！”  
  
声音并不激昂，也不像那些政客话中夹杂着太过狂热的虚假情感，但是所有人都不由自主地站了起来，向他行礼。  
  
利落地回了礼，他就转身离开了。  
  
深知他日程忙碌程度的迫简单地向一旁的助理交代了两句，然后宣布了今天工作的结束，顾不得身后爆发了巨大欢呼声，紧紧追着已经走出指挥室的黑衣少年而去。  
  
小跑着赶上大步前行的上司，迫一边打开操作终端，一边说道：  
  
“局长，接下来的日程是……诶？”  
  
“你去门口接人，我还有事情要处理。进来之后直接带到我的地方就行了。”  
  
并没有正面作出解释，只是偏过头看了看因为太惊讶而不自觉慢下脚步的迫真琴，峰津院大和就继续朝着自己的房间走去。  
  
接到命令的迫真琴条件反射地回答了“是”。她目送着对于成年人来说略显纤细的背影远去，目光重新回到终端上，日程表的那一格里仅标注了一个名字，而之后印着的是代表着“极密”的纹样。  
  
久世响希  
  
===  
  
站在国会议事堂的正门口，一身JP's制服的迫真琴收获了不少注目。虽然一开始有些别扭，但是作为曾经的花样游泳选手，她对受人瞩目这件事情没有丝毫不适，只是需要把舞台从体育馆改换为日常生活这一点花费了些许时间来调整。  
  
尽管JP's的真正职能仍然无法暴露在公众面前，不过在恶魔事件频发的现在，JP's作为与警视厅同级的部门，其部员经常与警员一起出动，由此进入了大众的 视线之中。冗长的本名以及其所代表的的含义在快餐化的现代都市中早就被遗忘，取而代之的是简短明了的JP's和“高效率的办事能力”“非常优秀的公务人 员”的赞美之词。当然，由于JP's并不直接受理来自普通民众的求助，因此也出现了诸如“在午夜十二点时拨打666666-4355就能接通JP's”和 “满月时分站在东京铁塔之下默念祷词就能打开进入JP's的大门”之类的怪奇都市谈。  
  
跟在峰津院局长身边，本职工作繁忙的迫真琴本来根本没有机会听到这种微妙的流言，可有了菅野史这个对网络了如指掌的好友在，她被迫见识到了人心到底有多么深不可测。对着拿这些小道传说当笑话打发时间的菅野，她只能摇摇头，苦笑一下，然后继续投身到各种事务中去。和只需要负责JP's系统安全和研发的菅野不一样，身为局长的亲随，她必须要跟随他到每一个地 方，甚至有时候还需要出面代为处理，尽管面临的压力和所需要经手的事务和本人比起来天差地别，但是对于虚长八岁的普通人来说，自己必须要咬紧牙关才能得到站在仿佛不似人类的峰津院身后的资格。不过这一切都是值得的。  
  
……不过让自己出来接人还真是破天荒的头一遭。  
  
目之所及并没有看到应该等待的人影，迫之前因为还任务的余波而紧张的内心不禁泛起了好奇。  
  
之前不是没有过接待外人进入JP's的情况，如果要算上那些大腹便便，形容枯槁，或是眼神贪婪，满心算计的家伙，迫自从进入JP's之后就见得多了。但不论是那种，都不需要由她站在门口等人，对方通常会预约时间和地点，准时在入口迎接便是。如果需要自己出门的话……难道是个连国会议事堂都无法自由出入的人？  
  
想到这里，迫更加糊涂了，因为就算是当年还是普通人的自己，也是在持有JP's的临时通行证——这意味着她的权限可以顺利出入议事堂而不受盘问——之后才逐步深入了解了自己的任务和肩负的使命。身为影子一样的存在，JP's的真正地点和它的主宰，峰津院大和，哪一样都不是一般人能够接触的极高机密。换句话说，就算不慎有泄密情况的发生，在事态扩大之前JP's的特别行动队都会及时采取措施，保证知情人士的沉默。  
  
一边想着这些有的没有的，迫抬眼扫视了一圈，却还是没有发现任何值得关注的人出现。她不由得皱了皱眉，心下一紧：不会出什么事了吧。  
  
正想联络史寻求帮助，迫却发现有一只娇小的红鸟朝着自己直冲冲地撞了过来——然后在不到一臂的地方急刹住停了下来。看着在自己面前盘旋着的小鸟，迫的脸上闪 过一丝动摇，不过这并不妨碍她伸手让小鸟落在自己的食指上。现在周围并没有行人，在引起门口警卫注意前，她将手靠近肩膀，鸟儿颇通人意，立刻就小跳着改换 了自己的落脚点，小小的爪子稍微用力勾住肩章，蜷起身体，把自己努力缩进迫及肩碎发里。  
  
虽然还是不太明白到底发生了什么，但是从接触的那一刹那传来的灵力，迫知道这应该是属于某人的仲魔——难道是久世响希？  
  
最后检视了周围，在确定并没有来往的行人之后，迫向警卫们道了个别，转身朝JP's的入口走去。  
  
她只希望自己肩膀上的，确实是局长所等待的那个人。  
  
===  
  
在自己的副手恭敬地说完并放下那只鸟型的恶魔，然后小心翼翼地退后出门，直到落锁的“咔嗒”声响起的始终，峰津院大和的目光都没有离开眼前的报告和文件。而那之后，他也仿佛并不在意宽大的书桌上多出来的那只小东西，浏览并批示着一旁堆积的文件。  
  
JP's 东京支部和其他地方一样，都是位居地下，室内常年亮灯，并不存在采光问题。但是由于围绕着地下建筑的结界术式特质，从房间里特意安装上的窗口向外看去，会看见类似于光照的现象，但这并不是来自于天穹之上的日照，而是藉由术式汲取龙脉的力量，特化之后显性所构成的保护性结界。不可思议的是，当初的峰津院家主在构建的时候不知道是特意还是无意，在其中加入了一段无害却足够恶作剧水准的咒术，导致平常的时候，窗外的景象在每个人的眼里都是不同的。  
  
暖金色的光被无机质的窗框禁锢着，无法影响到室内。隔着特质玻璃，窗内以银白金色色调为主的冷淡与结界上流动的熔金般耀眼光泽界限分明。只可惜唯一的住客并没有欣赏这一景观的兴致。  
  
分针又转过了小半圈，在最后一份文件上落下自己的签名，峰津院大和才抬起头来。早已经不耐烦待在桌上当摆设而在屋里到处蹦跶的红鸟见状扑棱着翅膀乖乖地落在了他的面前。黑溜溜的小眼珠一眨也不眨，直直地对上了那双异常的如同紫水晶一样的眼睛——相似的不仅仅是颜色，还有那种非人的无机质，几乎是一模一样。  
  
幸好也只是几乎。  
  
一眨眼的功夫，那双眼睛上覆盖的坚冰外壳破裂开了，流露出了属于人类的感情，而有着娇小体型的恶魔也发出了声音，却是人声。  
  
“任务完成了，但是打工还没有结束，先让大鹏把情况转给你吧。”  
  
“到达鹿岛神宫的时间是下午2点18分，一切正常。”  
  
“2点23分的时候能够感到异动，我猜是松江的建御雷出现了。不过鹿岛还是很平静。”  
  
“2点54分的时候可以感受到细微的魔力流动，在3点03分的时候可以确定魔力在不断增强。”  
  
说到这里声音顿住了，似乎对方在思考着什么。大和只要一闭眼就可以看见那个人微微侧过头，皱着眉，抿着唇疑惑的样子，不过通常情况下，他很快就会得出答案而放松下来，重新露出笑容。最令大和感到赞叹和欣赏的就是他的准确程度，就算证据不足，也常常能够推测的八九不离十，这是他曾经无比想要得到的助力……勾了勾嘴角，睁开眼睛的同时大和毫不意外地听见了重新响起来的声音：  
  
“是了，是龙脉的力量，不过并不是来自松江，而是从鹿岛神宫里面散发出来的。里面供奉着的是布都御魂，我猜对了吗？”带着上扬的尾音，响希自顾自地继续往下说着，“建御雷想要召唤的是他的剑。”  
  
“按照我们之前商量过的，我召唤出了白虎，以“西”的力量压制住鹿岛神宫溢出的龙脉之力。切断了力量供给之后，布都御魂也失去了和建御雷的联系。被强制打断的召唤会导致力量的暴走吧，无处可去的魔力会顺着之前构建的通道回流到建御雷本体上，瞬间折返的冲击肯定不好过。”  
  
“白虎的情况不错，毕竟就在龙脉边上，力量的消耗可以不计。”  
  
“还有，稍微试了一下抽取结界的术式，做的还不够好，不过可以保证30分钟内不被一般人觉察到异状。”  
  
“哦，补充一下，之前压制完成和切断力量供给的时间是3点27分。现在的时间是3点41分。我已经离开任务地点了。”  
  
“这份打工结束的时间大概是——”  
  
这句话没来及说完，孩子们的大喊和笑闹声挤了近来，数秒之后，所以的声音都戛然而止。  
  
娇小的大鹏觉得自己完成了主人交代的任务，拍拍翅膀就准备离开，却被修长而苍白的五指笼住。它能够感到薄薄肌肤之下蕴含的巨大力量的恶魔识时务地停了下来，乖巧地看着唇角上扬的银发少年，一副“知无不言言无不尽”的模样。  
  
似乎觉得有些好笑，峰津院大和加深了嘴角的弧度，开口问道：  
  
“大鹏，到底是什么时间？”  
  
歪了歪脑袋尽职地当起了宠物的大鹏张开嘴，发出了奇异的声音，如果不仔细听就会被当做单纯的鸟啼：  
  
“酉时。”  
  
挑了挑眉，大和有些哭笑不得地看着挺胸抬头的恶魔，用手指压了压它头顶翘起的一小撮红毛，说道：  
  
“算了，那就这样吧。你帮我带句话给响希。”  
  
“……”  
  
转了转漆黑的眼珠，大鹏弯了弯短短的脖子表示收到了。它抖抖小小的翅膀正想要飞走，就听见椅子挪动的声音。从桌前站起来的大和把小鸟放在了自己的肩膀上，不知是责怪还是无奈地开口：  
  
“明明是响希的仲魔，怎么这么笨？JP's的结界能让你来去自如的话，我明天就得在议事厅和那些口臭的食人魔——”  
  
他的口气蓦得转冷，冻得大鹏打了个颤。不过敏感的恶魔知道这并不是针对自己而来的，它只小小地扑腾了一下，还是乖乖地勾着笔挺的布料，待在少年的肩膀上。  
  
“我带你出去。”已经恢复了之前平静口吻的大和走出门。属于他的这一片区域非常安静，拥有出入权限的几个人中，菅野现在应该还在松江，迫明天早上之前都不会过 来，其他几人也应该有自己要忙的事情，因此此刻这里只有他独自一人。穿过备用通道，顺着莹绿色的紧急出口向前，大和打开了许久不曾使用过的后门。  
  
见到真实日光的大鹏“咻”的一声窜向天空，一眨眼的时间，它的身影便消散开来。  
  
站在门内的大和也没有停留，再次用魔力封锁上出口，就匆匆赶回了自己的房间。毕竟还有更多的事情在等着他去完成。  
  
===  
  
巨大的兔子玩偶成了这次游园会上最受欢迎的布偶。  
  
要说为什么……  
  
“兔子先生毛茸茸的！”  
  
“兔子先生的声音又温柔又好听❤”  
  
“对对，还给我们气球了！”  
  
“兔子先生好心地帮我把不小心落下的纪念品找回来了。”  
  
“还帮我们领路。”  
  
“不好意思还让他搬东西了。”  
  
一起打工的几个人你一言我一语地读着留言簿上满满的对兔子先生的称赞，落在刚刚从更衣室里出来的久世响希的耳里，不禁涨红了脸。  
  
“哟，小响希，快过来看看。”  
  
只年长他了四个月，但是已经三年级的的前辈热情地喊着他的名字。响希不太认真地抗议了一下这个听起来太幼齿的称呼，凑到了他们中间。  
  
“真是能干啊响希。”  
  
“就是就是，果然拉你来是对的，这次的主办方也很满意哦，说不定下次我们社团活动的场地就有着落啦！”  
  
“说起来，今天也赚了不少呢，大家去聚餐吧！”  
  
本来就兴致勃勃的一群人在听到关于吃的时候，爆发出了更大的热情。  
  
“好好！我要去那家拉面店！”  
  
“蠢啊你，聚餐去拉面店干嘛，要去居酒屋才对啊！”  
  
“诶，可是各位你们都成年了吗？”  
  
“哈哈哈，你个外国佬，日本二十岁成年哦，我们才不像你，还要再等一年。”  
  
“啊，真是的！那我也成年了，我也要去！”  
  
社团中唯一的一名非日籍社员，赛斯·阿德尔（Seth Adair）此刻又再次成为众人捉弄的对象。响希则一贯地在展开太过之前开口道：  
  
“好啦，既然这里至少都是二年级以上的，应该没有人未成年，那么就去居酒屋吧。”  
  
“好嘞！走吧走吧。”  
  
一群刚过二十的大学二三年级生，迅速收拾好了临时借用的储藏室，一涌而出，就连本来该是最后负责的前辈都把钥匙直接扔给了响希，一边打趣地喊着“好心地兔子桑麻烦你了”，一边大笑着跑开了。  
  
迅速地确认完毕，响希掩上门，将钥匙插进锁孔，转动的那一刹那身边陡然漾出一阵魔力的波纹，吓得响希手一抖，一大串的钥匙哗啦从他手中滑落，叮铃哐啷地闹出一阵动静。  
  
听见声音又折回来的前辈只看见穿着白色外套的响希蹲在大门前，暗下来的天色里只有那一小片明晃晃的白色，其他都模糊在了阴影里，没多想的人就大喊了一声：  
  
“响希，没事吧？”  
  
“没事，我不小心把钥匙落到地上了，就怕有一枚不小心摔出来，我找一找就好。”  
  
“那你快点，其他人已经往车站走过去了，下一班十分钟之后过来！”  
  
“没事，我马上就好。”  
  
竖起耳朵确认脚步声已经远去后，响希才将之前被一把塞进怀里的大鹏放了出来。虽然能和主人近距离接触，不过不太高兴头上一撮毛被压扁了的恶魔还是稍稍不满地甩了甩小尾巴，然后才跳上了响希的脑袋，找了个舒服了位置趴了下来。  
  
顶着懒散的恶魔，响希没有提起之前交给它的事，专心地检查到底有没有遗失的钥匙。等到他把靠近大门的一片地方都找遍了，确定并没有钥匙丢失之后，才站起来把这一大串叮当作响的铜片放进一旁的置物箱——只有管理员有置物箱的钥匙，这样就不用担心交接的问题了。  
  
他看了一眼手机，还有七分钟，还来得及。于是拎起手边的背包加快了脚步朝着车站走了过去。  
  
太阳已经完全落山了，虽然白天非常热闹，但是坐落在山间的神庙到了夜晚时分就冷清了下来，再加上已经是深秋时分了，丝丝缕缕的冷意从路石和寒林间渗出，令响希不禁笼起手，哈了一口气，再紧了紧脖子上的围巾。  
  
“用我不就好了。”  
  
突然他的头上响起来宛如鸟鸣一般的声音。  
  
“不可以哦，这样大和很为难的。”  
  
笑眯眯地回绝了仲魔的好意，响希觉得自己还是应该小跑一下，一来可以暖和一点，二来也好尽快和大家汇合才好。这么想着，他的脚步就越发轻快起来，一步跃下两三级台阶，虽然迎面的风增加了几分寒意，不过比起身体里散发出来的热量就算不上什么了。  
  
朱红色的鸟居就在前方，越过那里再往下走完台阶，向左转就能看见车站了。响希脚步不停，向外跑了过去。但当他的身体穿过鸟居的刹那，一阵强大的力量扑面而来，裹挟着一个声音：  
  
……来了，要来了……  
  
模模糊糊，听不真切，响希停下脚步想要仔细辨认，却什么都听不见了。他正要开口问大鹏，口袋里的手机响了起来，他翻开上屏，看见是来自前辈的邮件：  
  
快点啊小响希，不然就丢下你一个人了！  
  
——我已经在山下了。  
  
响希边跑边回了信，按下确认键的时候刚好跑过转角。远远能看见同社团的其他人都挤在车站里。似乎是前辈看到了回信，七个人齐齐转头，看着一路小跑到跟前的同伴.白上衣，脸颊上因为跑步泛起了少许红晕，一时间被他们抛到脑后的“兔子先生”又回来了。  
  
“哎呀这次总算是没有迟到呢。”“是啊是啊，不过是不是忘记了白手套和扇子呢？”  
  
“那我的爱丽丝在哪里呢？”  
  
笑 着回击了其他人的起哄，巴士刚好平稳地进站了。八个人先后上了车，由领队的前辈问过司机在哪一站下车后，大家就安静下来，各自找了个空位坐下。响希坐定之 后，看了一会窗外后退的树木，就低下头看起自己的手机。大鹏不知道在什么时候回去了，这时正好好地待在Nicaea的程序里。  
  
===  
  
虽然说是社团聚会，但是八个二十出头的大男生聚在一起能聊什么？当然是异性的话题了。  
  
开始时好好地聊着今天的所见所闻，却很快就转变成对响希的打趣，勉强能跟上他们飞快语速的赛斯一脸好奇地问道：  
  
“为什么你们今天这么针对久世君？”  
  
几杯啤酒下肚，藏不住话的大岛砰地一声，将杯子搁在桌上，脸色发红地抢答道：  
  
“这叫做人要衣装，阿德尔。”  
  
面对着满脸问号的国际友人，认命地叹了一口气的响希开口解释道：  
  
“其实是反讽啦，这小子看我不顺眼很久了，所以趁这个机会好好损一损我而已。”  
  
“诶可是大家不都是一个社团的伙伴吗？”  
  
“这不一样啊，社团里结下的交情当然还在，但联谊中结下的仇怨也不能简单地抹消”同样已经干了几杯的藤田插话道，“只要这家伙在场，其他人都只有被冷落的份了。”  
  
“是这样吗？”仍然是一脸不解的赛斯抓了抓自己的脑袋，本来就不整齐的浅褐色鬈发变得更加乱糟糟了，不过得益于体质优势，和其他人一样已经迅速喝完数杯的他脸色依旧，仿佛刚才大口灌下的只是冰水而已。  
  
“切，你这小子也是啦！你这个只需要坐在那里什么都不用动就会被倒贴的现充！”  
  
哀嚎着又一口气喝完半杯澄黄色的微苦酒液，半真半假的抱怨声从其他几个人口中传了出来。  
  
“好啦好啦，还好小响希是食草系，塞斯酱只喜欢男性，你们也就不要太怨气冲天了。”  
  
拍拍手，这次充当了调解人的是前辈。他慢条斯理地趁着一帮醉鬼哭哭啼啼喊着孤家寡人凄凉无比的机会，将几盘小菜都顺道了自己面前，抿一口酒吃一口菜，无比悠哉，然后再抽空回答一下在异国他乡总是有着文化隔阂的小阿德尔的问题：  
  
“二十出头的单身汉实在是太可怜了，阿德尔你还是要体谅一下没有体贴的女友照顾，一腔热情无处发泄的家伙。”  
  
不愧是多经历了一年大学生活的前辈，顶着单身汉们怨念的目光，还能悠然自得地继续吃吃喝喝：  
  
“好不容易有个联谊的机会可以近距离接触一下异性，却找错了同伴而把自己变成背景板的人，多少就原谅他们一下吧。”  
  
“前辈太过分了！”“可恶，仗着自己有女友了就一副了不起的样子。”“混蛋，呃，等我有了，呃，女友，呃……”  
  
哭笑不得地看着乱成一团的场面，响希按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴，第一百零一次问自己当初到底是为什么加入社团的。  
  
社团全称是Extrasensory Perception Association，即是超感官知觉研究会，简称为ESPA。四月入学的时候在旧校区有大规模的社团招新活动，不太擅长拒绝的响希不知不觉间手上就被塞满了各种传单。正手忙脚乱地把花花绿绿的传单放进包里的时候，一阵风刮过，没拿稳的其中一张就被吹走了，响希追着传单跑到了ESPA的摊位前面。而当时 一手捞过在半空中打着转的纸片，好心地递给跑得直喘气的他的，就是现在的前辈。  
  
最巧的是，竟然那张就是ESPA的传单。在周围摊位和好不容易凑齐的看板娘的起哄之下，本来并没有入社计划的响希成为了超感官知觉研究会的一员。  
  
刚开始的时候其实还是看在“拜托了久世君！如果在没有新社员ESPA就会被强制关社！”的说辞，还有高年级的前辈们的恳求上，响希才勉强答应加入社团的。本来打算当个隐形社员就好，但是当时一年级的就只有自己一个人，二年级也才区区两人，三年级更是可怜的人数为零，只有四年级的六个人才是主力社员，因此理所当然地把响希当成了全社的宝贝，更是一度夸张到了每次即将活动的时候，就派出有空闲的成员在响希上课的教室前门等人的情况——四年级的六人都已经决定好了去向，因此几乎都是他们轮流值守。还在响希所在的文化环境学系造成了轰动——毕竟不是每个刚入学的一年级新生都能享受到被四年级的学长轮流等门的待遇，甚至连学部的主任都被惊动了。不过在了解到响希和其他人并没有过节，反而是受到非一般地重视和期待之后，也就由得他们去了。  
  
这么一折腾，响希和ESPA多少有了些感情，他又想起留在东京的幼驯染送行时的唠叨，“响希，你一定要多交朋友啊！不要因为我不在你身边就什么都一个人扛着，京都有很多好玩有趣的事情，我等着你回来告诉我！”于是半强迫的入社看起来也并不是什么不好的事情。  
  
一旦想开了，响希也就乖乖地准时积极参加活动。  
  
说是ESPA，其实大家各有专攻，比如说当时已经四年级的六个人里，有一人是魔法研究，两人是超能力的拥护者，一人对阴阳师和神道教颇有心得，还有一个则是 卢恩符文和炼金。二年级的两人，一个是基础巫术，还有一人是多神信仰和异界生命。第一次听到完整说明时，响希暗道怪不得根本没人加入，这种混乱的流派和极度名不副实的社团怎么可能吸引得到新社员。  
  
不过其实他到头来也没资格说别人，翻开他的社团手册，专长一项里填的赫然是“恶魔召唤”。  
  
这让本来在一旁摩拳擦掌预备说服这名珍贵新社员加入己方的一干人等哀嚎了好久。不过虽然每个人都很伤心响希不能继承自己的衣钵，但是对他的帮助还是一点都不含糊。除了所罗门之钥和所罗门之小钥之外，还有各种稀奇古怪的书籍和材料供他选择，甚至还有人提供基础魔法阵的教学。  
  
除了这点之外，其他的社团活动还算正常。在校外，通常的活动地点是神社，寺庙或者是教会里。部员们以志愿者的身份帮助主办方，换取闭馆之后的出入和使用权。 由于每个人都是一个领域的专家（自称），因此常见的试胆大会，召唤降灵，七大不可思议事件统统都不纳入考虑范围，毕竟前辈说的好：  
  
“一眼就能看出端倪的东西根本不需要动脑子，也起不到锻炼胆量的作用，还白白浪费人生，多没有意义。”  
  
不过与此形成鲜明对比的则是诸如新年参拜，神社祭奠，夏日烟火大会和合宿这种与ESPA八竿子打不着边的普通活动，每个人都兴致勃勃。活动地点八九不离十都在学校周边。于是一来二去，打着社团活动的名义，实际上是吃喝玩乐的事情让响希从一个“一年级新人”迅速冠上了“听话又能干的后辈”“虽然安静了点但是 其实很上道”以及“真是个宝贝”等诸多头衔。和这么一群不着调的人在一起，响希被带动得活泼了不少，就连圣诞节也没回东京。这让身为幼驯染的大地在春假聚会的时候带着一脸“吾家有儿终长成”的心态，又是哀叹又是高兴地咋呼了好一会。  
  
所以眼前这一幕也并不是偶然，身为ESPA的一员，在祭典过后到居酒屋小聚一番已经成为了惯例。只是通常他们的活动范围在京都和大阪一带，经费充足的时候也会到名古屋甚至是东京，不过这次竟然是远在东岸的沿海小城鹿岛，除了城中小山上的鹿岛神宫之外，还有北浦湖边的熊野和森稻荷神社，如果不是只留一个晚上，简直可以算得上一次远足合宿的活动了。  
  
和胡闹着的新人相比，已经成为二年级生的响希看着在场的唯一一名三年级生——在当初的四年级前辈们毕业后正式接任成为新的社长——黑泽御 夜 （KUROSAWA MIYA）似乎有着别的在意的事情。除了制止一下玩的太疯的后辈们，带着平光镜的黑泽的注意力似乎都放在了一旁的手机上。不过好奇归好奇，响希并不像真正追究，他自己现在也正百爪挠心地想要马上离开这里，毕竟大鹏要说的话和离开神社之前听到的声音都比此刻的喧闹更吸引着他的注意力。  
  
似乎是注意到了他的想法，黑泽转头看了他一眼，无声地说了“你有事的话就先走吧”。毕竟，在这也嘈杂的环境里，想要被听见就得大声吼出来，一点都不擅长这种做法的几个人不得不练就一身读懂唇语的本事。  
  
  
感激地点点头，响希也同样无声地道了谢，一把抓起随身的背包，留下了自己的份子钱，跨过已经不太说得清楚话的几个一年级生，脚步轻快地跑了出去。  
  
===  
  
没有风，也没有月光，已经入冬的山夜比白日更添一份森冷。响希缩手缩脚地避开巡山的僧人，悄悄地回到了早些时候镇压下布都御魂的地方。他可以感觉到还有灵力的残留，因此不需要花费太多，他就轻易地叫出了大鹏。一人一鸟，或者说一人一恶魔藏在终年长青的松林下，开始嘀嘀咕咕起来。  
  
“大鹏，怎么样？”  
  
“什么怎么样？”  
  
“就是大和啊，大和！”  
  
响希不禁暗暗揣测自己是不是太惯着自己的仲魔了，除了老实巴交的白虎之外，其他一个比一个滑溜，虽然紧急关头还算靠得住，但是平时简直就是不嘴贱不会死的状 态，和ESPA那伙人一模一样！虽然理论上来说，只要自己不停止供给力量，他们就能一直停留在这里，就算切断灵力来源，他们也只是回到另一侧的世界，而无法被完全消灭，但是身为召唤者竟然落到这个境地……果然听话的乖巧的永远都是别人家的仲魔。  
  
被响希的低吼吓到，装模作样地用小小的翅膀拍了拍胸口的大鹏用力叹了一口气，竟然模拟出了无奈地感情，说道：  
  
“真是的，那么急干什么，就算他是你家阿娜塔也不用这样啊。好啦好啦，过程都转述给他了，他让我告诉你一句话。”  
  
“不会国文就不要乱用！阿娜塔什么的……”被信口开河的大鹏激得脸上绯红，响希这才消化完后半句话，“快说，不然下次就换朱雀出来！”  
  
“响希，不愧是你，辛苦了，做的很好。”  
  
“啊，果然是大和。”  
  
一 点都不意外的话，不过以前都是在任务结束的时候打电话过来，亲口说的。只是现在，自己只是一介普通人，除了大和之外，连迫和菅野都不记得自己了。也没有直接加入JP's的方法，所以联络只能通过恶魔来转达。想起自己曾经对大和说想要加入JP's时对方干脆的拒绝，只是表示“偶尔可能会需要你的帮忙”这种模糊不清的话语，响希不禁又有些担忧起来。大和，难道还是在自己一个人背负着所有的一切吗？  
  
摇了摇头，把这想法从脑海中甩去，响希决定下次再好好问一问大和。现在还有需要做的事情。  
  
白衣的少年脸上露出了不符合年龄的深沉，他的手在虚空中抹过，却仿佛能触碰到什么似的在某处流连不去，指间发出青白的光。之前还蹦蹦跳跳真当自己是只鸟的大鹏见状，立刻顺着他的手势扑了过去，张开口，将泄露出的灵力一口吞下。之前切断的建御雷的力量并没有完全返回，此刻还在鹿岛的龙脉里盘旋着，为了避免意外发生，响希必须要净化恶魔的力量，虽然对于半路出家的他来说编织结界并在同时净化稍微有点困难，但好在有大鹏的帮助，而龙脉的力量，只要避免上次维绪的意外，就不会对身体造成太大的伤害。因此虽然多花费了一些时间，响希最后还是完成了最后一步。  
  
终于松了一口气，响希抬头看了看天空。在视线的彼端，北极星正一如既往地闪耀着。  
  
===  
  
峰津院大和关上了观测镜，离开了观星台，以凶恶著称的地狱犬此刻温驯如宠物一般，跟在他的身后。  
  
北斗七曜各归天位，并无异象。  
  
但是有另外一些什么，终归不一样了。

 

（一）完

 

小剧场：

社员甲：好慢啊，久世学长怎么这么慢  
黑泽御夜：响希吗？他突然和我说有事，他自己去鹿岛。  
社员乙：这样吗？但是这班车已经是最后一辆了，难道不会迟到吗？  
黑泽：没事的，响希从来没有迟到过。  
  
===  
  
响希：对，对不起，我迟到了。  
黑泽：没有哦，刚刚好还有五分钟给你换衣服，不过你是最后一个，所以……  
响希：没关系没关系，我马上出来  
黑泽（目送着飞快跑进更衣室的响希，心说）：不要怪我们啊，小响希。  
  
===  
  
黑泽（笑眯眯）：哟，小响希回来啦。  
响希（惊）：前辈！  
黑泽：没事没事，其他人都已经去睡了，就剩我一个。  
响希：抱歉，让您辛苦了。  
黑泽：不不不，不过你只要满足我一个小小的好奇心就可以了。  
响希（想了想）：如果我能回答的话……  
黑泽：今天早上你是不是从阿娜塔家里出来的？  
响希（瞬间红脸）：没有没有没有没有！！  
黑泽：但是我闻到了哦，你衣服上有熏香的味道，很清淡素雅的味道。对方肯定是个美人吧~  
响希：没有的事！前辈想多了！  
黑泽：真的没有？  
响希：没有！就是一个朋友！  
黑泽：哦~~~  
黑泽（收起戏谑的表情）：晚安，响希。今天真是辛苦你了。  
响希：晚安前辈。  
响希（目送着黑泽离开，闻了闻自己的衣领，心道）：难道是昨天晚上和大和在一起的时候染上的？但是我什么都闻不到啊……今天早上大和送我从东京支局的传送终端走的时候也什么都没提……果然还是要小心一点吗？算了，应该不要紧的。  
  
这么想着，频繁地使用了一天灵力的少年迅速洗漱完毕，闭上眼，沉入了无梦的深眠之中。


End file.
